


Bad Dreams

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Title: Bad Dreams  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has a nightmare.

Hermann's eyes flutter open when the bed shakes. He hears Newt swear softly on the other half of the mattress. "Did you have another nightmare?" His voice is soft, but he still feels Newt jolt beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Newt touches Hermann's shoulder with a trembling hand. "I was in a damaged building during a Kaiju attack. The roof had caved in. My foot was caught under a chunk of rubble and I couldn't free myself. I could hear the Kaiju getting closer."

Hermann rolls onto his side to face Newt. Newt looks pale and his hair is wilder than normal. He stretches his hand out, touching Newt's cheek. "It was just a dream. Go back to bed."

"Hermann? If I was trapped like that, you'd try and get me out, right?" He bites his lip. "You wouldn't just leave me there, would you?"

"I would never leave you, Newton." The words have barely left his mouth before Newt kisses him. Hermann ends up on his back with Newt sprawled on top of him. He runs his fingers through Newt's hair.

"Good." Newt sighs contentedly as he closes his eyes. "I'd never leave you either."


End file.
